The Key To Finding Out
by Zucht
Summary: Something is going on and Chloe is going to find out what!


**The Key To Finding Out**

The night was getting closer to dawn than dusk as Chloe typed her good-bye to Jimmy. 'Cyber dates are better than nothing." she thought as she closed her computer and refilled her coffee cup from the pot. She smiled to herself and thought, 'Life is good,' as she took that first sip.

She had sent in her interview with Senator Kent and seen her off on her trip back to DC, had a long weekend ahead, and had a front row seat to watch her cousin torture Clark.

Torture, flirt – whatever it is that floats their boat. More than once she's seen them almost get together only to argue the moment away.

So far this weekend, Lois Lane and Clark Kent had bickered, but it had been in a teasing way. Tomorrow was Saturday and another episode of the Clois soap opera. Smiling at the cutsie way she had combined their names, she sighed, then jumped at what sounded like a Wooly Mammoth charging down the stairs.

Chloe stepped forward, then back, as Lois sped by wearing only the flannel shirt that Clark had worn that day, carrying a bundle that was blue and wadded up. Beside her, Shelby was running and jumping and barking with glee. Last came a soaking wet Clark, holding a towel around his waist, looking angry.

As the parade went by, Chloe followed them out.

Standing on the porch, she watched Lois, Clark, and Shelby running around yelling and laughing. She was laughing along with them when Clark tripped over Shelby, falling into Lois.

It was a little embarrassing, naked limbs and a Golden Retriever rolling around on the ground, but she couldn't look away.

Suddenly Lois rolled free of Clark and crowed; hold up both his jeans and the towel, while dancing around.

Poor Shelby, she thought, as Clark held him in front, to preserve some degree of modesty. As quickly as his awkward stance would allow, he backed into the barn and disappeared. A moment later, Shelby ran out and started to jump around with the still dancing Lois.

Chloe was feeling pretty good until she was jerked inside by a now dressed Clark Kent.

"Ow! Watch the arm Clark." She gripped as he locked the door. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing how Lois likes being taken advantage of." He retorted innocently.

""Why, Clark…" She replied, "…Have you been taking advantage of her?"

"N…"

"I always thought she would be the aggressor."

"Chloe, wrong…"

"And here you are acting so innocent, when you really harbor feelings for her."

"I do not…"

"Have you had these feelings for long? Does she know? Have you told her? Does she feel the same way? Have you already taken advantage of her?"

"I… No… Ye… Could you just ask one question at a time?"

The interrogation was interrupted by Lois pounding on the door. "Let me in you flannel clad Chinch bug!"

"Look whose wearing flannel now!"

Looking at Clark wearing a t-shirt, then down at herself, she looked him square in the eye and started unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing.

Turning to Chloe, Clark said as he retreated to the living room, "I'm turning in."

Hearing him settle on the couch, she turned to the door and unlocked it as Lois rebuttoned the shirt. "That'll teach the Farm Boy to mess with an Army Brat."

"Do you really want him to stop?"

Ignoring he cousin, she said, "Let's turn in."

Chloe watched her as they went upstairs to Clark's room and couldn't help but notice Lois stop at the top and look back at Clark, spending more time than was necessary to check on him.

--

The next morning Chloe knew something was up. When she had awoken at 7:30, Lois was already out of the house and so was her sparring partner.

Grabbing a cup of coffee, she stepped out and immediately heard Lois' laughter coming from the loft. Listening for a minute, she heard Clark laughing also. Then there was silence.

As quietly as she could, she ran over to the barn and made it to the stairs before she heard Lois start chewing Clark out about not having a good bagel shop in town. She had reached the step she needed to see the bickering couple, only to see them eating doughnuts.

Enough was enough! "OK you two, what is going on!?"

They looked at each other before looking at Chloe. "What?" They asked in unison.

"I'm not stupid! There is something going on between the two of you. Come on spill."

"Honest Chloe…" Clark started.

"No way, cuz…" Lois began.

"Stop it you two! Just, stop it. I'll find out one way or another." Glaring at the two, she stomped off.

"Should we tell her?"

He looked her over and answered, "She's going to know for sure in… six months?"

"But it'll be more than obvious long before then."

"It would make her happy."

"And she'll want to throw a shower."

"She'll want to tell everybody."

"I want to keep it between us for a while longer."

"That would be nice."

"She will want to help."

"Does she have any experience?"

"No, but neither do I."

"Maybe we should tell her."

"I don't know. She doesn't look good in taffeta."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Chinch bug** - Blissus leueopterus; can destroy whole fields of corn.

**The End**


End file.
